


Round?!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur should have known better.<br/>-<br/>Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round?!

**Title:  Round?!**

**Author:[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

**Rating: G**

**Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Word count: 231**

**Summary:** Arthur should have known better.

 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

**Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/) **

**Prompt from[](http://rubberglue.livejournal.com/profile)[ **rubberglue**](http://rubberglue.livejournal.com/) : Arthur/Gwen, Arthur sometimes talks without thinking. **

 

**Round?! ~ fluff ~ Arthur/Gwen ~G~**

“Arthur, help me.” A very pregnant Gwen asked from the throne.

“Of course, My Lady.” Arthur stood and took her hands in his and helped her to stand as gracefully as she could, being heavy with child.

“Thank you, Arthur. It seems to be getting harder to just stand up every day.” Gwen smiled and gave his hands a squeeze.

“It is an honor to assist you, My Queen. You are so beautiful when you’re round with child.” Arthur kissed her hands and smiled lovingly at his queen. 

“What did you say?” Gwen asked. She glared at him as she pulled her hands from his. She couldn’t believe her ears. She rubbed the very noticeable baby bump. You would think he would have learned after the second child not to call attention to her misshapen form.

“I..I said that you are beautiful when you’re …um….round.” Arthur said flustered. “You are growing. I mean glowing. You are glowing that’s what I meant to say.” Arthur knew he was doomed at this point.  

“Arthur this is our third child. You would think you would know that saying I’m round is not a compliment.” Gwen looked at him but she couldn’t stay angry at him. It was most likely the pout he was giving her. But they were in this together as parents and sovereigns, so how could she stay mad for very long. 


End file.
